The Joining of Souls
by bellamuerte7
Summary: Voldemort has found a loophole in the prophecy,joining his soul with Harry's, but he cannot do that if Harry's soul is already bound to his soul mate. Where does Draco Malfoy fit into all of this?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own any of this. This is my first dip into the Harry Potter Fanfiction world so bear with me.  
I plan on making this slash.

The Joining of Souls- Chapter One

Blood dripped down his back in warm, sticky lines causing his over-sized shirt to stick to his shoulder blades and back, but he kept on running. His panic was making the gash on the back of his head nothing more then a dull ache, even though the wound was inches long. The buildings surrounding him in the dark alleyway becoming nothing but blurs as he tried to run faster and faster. Sweat ran down his forehead, matting his mess of black hair and causing his glasses to keep slipping down the bridge of his nose. His green eyes were wild with the fear that the men chasing him might catch him. How did they find me? He though to himself. Privet Drive was supposed to keep me safe. He searched up and down the intersecting alleyways, desperately trying to find a hiding place from the band of Death Eater hot on his trail.  
_ What a you call a band of Death Eaters?_ He thought bitterly._ A Murder?_ He was exhausted, about to collapse at anytime, but he had to keep moving. He glanced over his shoulder to see how close they were getting. He could see the silhouette of their black robes not to far off in the distance. Suddenly, as he was running he smashed, full bodied, into someone while his head wasn't turned forward.

"Quickly, Potter, in here." The hooded figure said before grabbing Harry by the shoulders and steering him in to a dimly lit doorway.

"Who are you? Let go off me!" Harry yelled, desperate to get away from this stranger. _They've found me! _He thought frantically. The man must of noticed Harry's sudden terror and quickly reassured Harry that he wasn't a Death Eater.

"If you aren't a Death Eater then why would you grab me? And how do you know who I am? And how--" Harry was cut off by the man putting his hand over his mouth.

"Shh, do you want them to find us Potter?", the hooded figure whispered into Harry's ear, pulling the smaller man into a dark corner. Harry was about to protest, when the group of Death Eaters rushed by them.

"See, you can trust me, if I wasn't on your side I could easily of given you to them."

"That still doesn't prove that you are not a Death Eater. You could just be waiting to give me to Voldemort yourself so you can get all the glory of capturing the boy-who-lived."

The man lifted up the sleeve of his robe to show Harry the pale unmarred flesh of his forearm.

"How's that for proof"

Harry was dumbfounded. _So he's not a Death Eater_, Harry thought to himself.

"This still doesn't tell me who you are." Harry said, trying to cover up the fact the he was embarrassed about assuming that his capture - no- rescuer was a Death Eater.

" Do you know that you whine more then Pansy, Potter? Very well, I'll tell you who I am, no, better yet I'll show you."

With that the mystery man pulled off his hood and revealed none other then Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mal-Malfoy!" Harry stammered once he got over the initial shock of finding out his rescuer was his enemy.

"Is that all you could think of to say? You stand there for 5 minutes just opening and closing your mouth like some scared fish and all you can do is state the obvious. I am actually ashamed of you.", Malfoy said haughtily.

Harry just stared at him. Judging by his personality I don't think that he is completely off his rocker, Harry thought to himself.

"What? Going to stare at me some more Potter? See something you like?" Malfoy did a little spin, smirking the whole time.

"No! Malfoy that is the most vile thing you have ever said to me I think." Harry said, his voice ripping with disgust. "Is there a reason why I am here?"

"Potter, I resent that many people think I am devastatingly hansom and yes there is a reason you are here." With that he pulled out a holded piece of parchment. The seal was broken.

"Did you read this?" Harry asked accusingly, as if he already know the answer.

"Yes."

"But this is addressed to me. Isn't that illegal in the wizarding world too?"

"Yes."

"Are you even going to try and defend yourself or make up some type of excuse?"

"I don't have to prove anything to you, Potter, just read your bloody letter."

Harry gave Malfoy one last glare before unfolding the letter. Dumbledore's curly handwriting covered the page:

Dear Mister Potter,

I regret to inform you that the Dursely's home is not safe anymore. You must not go back. Your uncle has been bribed by Lucious Malfoy to allow Death Eaters in to your home. Despite what you may think Draco Malfoy does not want to follow in his fathers footsteps and has been for sometime now an informant to the Light. Draco and you will be going into hiding for the remainder the summer. Draco's father has discovered where his son's loyalties lie, but htat is all I can tell you for it is not my story to tell. Voldemort is on the move and is even more persistent into getting you Harry. Trust Draco. You both have only each other for the last two months before returning to Hogwarts.

- Albus Dumbledore Head Master at Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry's head was spinning. He couldn't believe what had happened. He knew that the Dursleys didn't like him but he didn't know that they would allow him to get taken by Death Eaters for some amount of money and to top it all off he had to stay in hiding with Malfoy for 2 months. He wanted to kill himself.

"So, Potter, what'd you think? Surprised that your muggle family betrayed the great Harry Potter? Who'd of thought that the Golden Boy's relations hate him?" Malfoy taunted.

"Shut up, Malfoy, you have know idea what my home like is- was- like." Harry said, trying to control the sudden rage that went through him.

"Oh, you didn't get showered in praises and spoiled? What did they do that was so horrible? Send you to bed early? Oh, poor Harry Potter." Malfoy sneered and turned around walking to a chair that was on the other side of the room. Just before he reached the chair he heard Harry walking up behind him. He turned around to see Harry's fist flying towards his face. It connected with a sickening smack. Malfoy fall backwards onto his back, blood pouring out of Malfoy's broken nose.

"You have know idea what my home life was like." Harry said while standing over Malfoy, rubbing the knuckles on his fist. "No idea." 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry it took soo long, my laptop broke and had to get sent in.

Disclaimer: I dont own any of this... JK Rowling does

Chapter Three of The Joining of Souls:

The silence in a flat was deafening. Malfoy refused to talk to Harry, and Harry didn't want to even look at the blonde prat. Malfoy was sitting in an oversized armchair in front of the fireplace, glaring into the flames as if they had been the ones to give him the broken nose and blackened eyes. _Bloody boy-who-lived Malfoy thought to himself thinks he can punch a Malfoy. Who does he think he is? He's nothing but a no good mud blood lover._

Harry had gone to explore their new living arrangements. It was a quaint single floor flat with two bathrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen/dining area and a living room. It was actually pretty nice. If only that wanker weren't here. I could get used to this. Harry thought to himself as he went into what seemed to be the master bedroom. Claiming this room as his own he laid down on the bed not bothering to shut the door. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he realized how tired he was. His muscles ached and his eyelids were heavy. He promptly fell asleep.

Draco Malfoy was furious. _First he punch's me and then he thinks that he deserves the master bedroom? What the fuck? _Malfoy thought to himself when he finally decided to turn in and found Harry fast asleep in the bedroom. _A Malfoy deserves nothing but the best, and that includes having the best bedroom._ He was too tired to deal with Harry about the sleeping arrangements, so he went to the bedroom right across the hallway, and went to bed himself, but not for long. A few hours after Malfoy went to sleep, soft whimpers of pain awoke him. He shot out of bed, thinking that they had been attacked but found that the sounds were coming from a sleeping Harry. Malfoy padded over to Harry's room.

"Oi, Potter, will you shut up?", Draco said trying to rouse the boy out of his apparent nightmare. It had no effect what's-so-ever. Soon Harry's whimpers turned in to words.

"No. Uncle Stop. Don't. NO!'' The last word was shouted with so mush sorrow and pain that Malfoy ran to Harry's bedside and started to vicously shake Harry's shoulder.

"Potter! Get up! POTTER!''

Finally, Harry slowly opened his vilent green eyes.

"Malfoy? What are you doing in my room?" Harry asked, confused.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me? What was your Uncle doing to you in that dream? I'm surprised half of London didn't show up."

Harry immediately froze up. _Does Malfoy suspect anything? Was I talking in my sleep?_ Harry thought to himself frantically.

"I have know idea what you are talking about. You must be off your bloody rocker." Harry said with as much cofidence as he could muster, trying to hide the anxiety that was slowly building inside of him.

"Does this ring any bells? Stop Uncle….Stop?" Draco asked, his well known sneer making an appearance.

"Shut up. Even if I did say that, why would you care? And besides, I don't need to tell you anything."

"I don't care, I would just like to know why the hell I got woken up in the middle of the night!"

"Well I don't plan on telling you anything, so would you kindly leave the master bedroom and go back to your small common bedroom?" Harry told Malfoy, smiling sweetly.

Malfoy stormed out of the room. Harry sat in his bed a moment laughing to himself, he knew that the sleeping arrangements had bothered his rival. His laughter didn't last long though as the memories of his dream came flooding back to him. He would never get back to sleep that night. _But when do I ever get a whole nights sleep?_ Harry though to himself as he went into the living room and gazed at the burning embers in the fireplace. _When do I ever?_


End file.
